GORMITI
by Stilcom
Summary: TOBY SE LLEVA LA PEOR PARTE. ESte fanfic estara disponible solomente en inglés. Comentar si os gusta el fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**GORMITI veneno paralizante**

 **Un día como cualquier otro día en el patio de casa de la familia Tripp, Jessica y Toby se estaban peleando... Toby creía que Jessica hizo bolar una araña de plástico hacia su cabeza y que causara que cayera en una fuente que había cerca y quedara todo mojado, no paraban de gritar hasta que Jessica se cansó de Toby y le hizo volar hacia la piscina que había en el patio. Toby salió de la piscina y se fue a casa, cuando entró por la puerta empezó a sentirse mareado pero no le daba mucha importancia, entonces se encontró con Lucas y Nick que estaban viendo la televisión y empezaron a preocuparse.**

 **\- ¿Toby, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Nick a su hermano Toby  
**

 **\- ¿Si tío, te veo mala cara... estas bien?- siguió Lucas preocupado  
**

 **\- No os preocupéis, estoy bien, solo un poco mareado, será de la calor...- respondió Toby**

 **Entonces se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro... Al cabo de unos minutos entró Jessica y se sentó junto Lucas y Nick con mala cara.**

 **\- ¿Jessica, tú también te sientes mareada?- preguntó Lucas**

 **Entonces Jessica dijo- ¿no, porque lo dices?**

 **\- Por que Toby tenía mala cara, y nos dijo eso...-dijo Nick  
**

 **\- ¡Él lo que tiene es mucha cara!- dijo Jessica muy mosqueada  
**

 **De repente apareció el "holograma" del viajo sabio, que traía muy malas noticias.**

 **-Señores, el señor del mar está en grave peligro-dijo el viejo savio  
**

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre viejo sabio?- preguntó Nick preocupado**

 **\- Magor ha lanzado un potente hechizo sobre el orbe del mar, los gormitis del mar se están quedando sin fuerzas y están cayendo todos en desgracia, tenéis que salvarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dijo el viejo savio  
**

 **\- ¿Ese hechizo le afecta a Toby?- preguntó Lucas**

 **\- Si señor del bosque- respondió el viejo sabio- puede ser tan letal como para los otros gormitis del mar-**

 **Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Toby , Toby Tripp se empezaba a marear, la cabeza le daba vueltas, hasta que no pudo resistir y se desmayó cayendo al suelo, cuando los otros le oyeron caer echaron a correr hacia la habitación, y cuando abrieron la puerta se lo encontraron en el suelo, inconsciente, y de repente Jessica corre hacia él, toda preocupada al verle así, y lo coge en brazos pensando lo peor, Nick se quedó sin palabras y Lucas echó a correr hacia donde estaba el holograma y le dijo al viejo sabio:**

 **\- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Sin él no nos podemos transformar en señores...-dijo Nick alterado**

 **Hubo un profundo silencio hasta que Jessica empezó a ponerse histérica.**

 **\- ¡Queréis hacer algo! ¡Toby puede morir y nadie se está moviendo!- dijo Jessica**

 **Entonces el viejo sabio los teletransportó a todos al templo de la luz, y se llevó a Toby hacia una sala donde podría mantenerlo estable durante un tiempo e hizo que todos se transformaran en señores de la naturaleza, entonces a Toby lo puso en una cúpula como una piscina llena de agua curativa, y envió a los otros a Gorm para encontrar una cura entes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **Se fueron todos a ver el guardián del mar, Tentaclion, y les dijo que tenían que encontrar la estrella de cristal, que desapareció hace muchos años en el territorio del bosque.**

 **Cuando llegaron al bosque Lucas empezó a preguntarles a todas las plantas si sabían algo le la estrella de cristal pero ninguno sabía nada, hasta que un árbol le aconsejó que se lo preguntara al árbol más viejo de todos. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Magnion y Obscurio con su ejército de lava, tuvieron que luchar, y por supuesto ganaron los señores de la naturaleza.**

 **Entonces el árbol les dijo -La única forma de encontrar la estrella de cristal es que encontréis el mapa en mis raíces.-**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

GORMITI veneno paralizante 2

Lucas, Jessica y Nick buscaron y buscaron por donde entrar en las raíces del árbol pero no encontraban nada, hasta que Jessica se puso a volar y vio un agujero en la cima del árbol, Jessica entró en un momento, Lucas también pero Nick tubo algún problemilla para entrar por que al ser de piedra pesaba mucho y se rompían las ramas.

\- ¡Ey tío! ¿Subes o qué?- dijo Lucas

\- ¡No es culpa mía ser el señor de la tierra!- replicó Nick

Entonces Jessica dijo- oye Lucas, ayúdale que va a destrozar todo el árbol...-

\- ja, ja, ja, ja... que graciosa...- dijo Nick ironicamente

\- ¡jejejeje! pues algo de razón sí que tiene- dijo Lucas riéndose

\- ya, ya, ya...- dijo Nick mientras Lucas le subía

Ese lugar era como un laberinto, oscuro y lleno de pasadizos sin salida, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de llegar se encontraron con Obscurio que también estaba buscando la estrella de cristal y que nunca les dejaría coger el mapa, entonces, como siempre, tuvieron que luchar, Lucas le inmovilizó con sus raíces, Jessica le lanzó un vórtice energético, y Nick le hizo volar hasta el volcán con un martillazo.

Siguieron andando hasta que al fin encontraron el mapa dentro de una raíz de color violeta, entonces salieron rápidamente y se pusieron a buscar el punto de partida, empezaron a seguir la ruta que marcaba el mapa hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el final, donde se suponía que estaba la estrella de cristal, pero allí solo había un enorme prado, no había árboles, solamente hierva, hasta que Jessica dijo:

\- ¿qué es eso de allí?- dijo señalando un pequeño hueco que había en la tierra

\- no lo sé, vamos a ver- dijo Nick

Llegaron en frente de ese hueco...

\- oye Nick, ponte a excavar aquí- dijo Jessica mientras se miraba el agujerito

Una cosa que ellos no sabían es que Magnion les estaba observando des de detrás de los árboles, Nick se puso a excavar y encontró un pequeño cofre azul cerrado con una llave muy extraña

\- ¿cómo se abrirá esto?- preguntó Lucas

\- no tengo ni idea- dijo Jessica

Y entonces Nick dijo- ¿por qué no se lo preguntamos al viejo sabio?-

-¡buena idea!- exclamó Lucas

Entonces llamaron al viejo sabio y se marcharon al templo de la luz, lo cual dejo a Magnion muy enfadado porque no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que quería ver como abrían la caja, cosa que nunca va a conseguir.

En el templo de la luz no había silencio, Rasel no paraba de murmurar ¡esto va mal, muy mal! y Jessica no paraba de decir que era culpa suya, que si nunca le hubiera hecho esa broma sabiendo que le tiene fobia a las arañas nada de esto hubiera pasado y Toby aún estaría allí, hasta que el viejo sabio habló

\- Señores, por favor, prestadme atención-dijo sereno pero preocupado- esta caja solamente la puede abrir el guardián del mar, Tentaclion, así que debéis daros prisa antes de que empiece a afectarle el hechizo, pero antes debéis cumplir vuestras obligaciones como humanos.

\- ¡Es verdad!-exclamó Nick- ¡tenemos que hacer todo lo que papá le mando a hacer a Toby o si no se va a enfadar mucho!-

\- sí, pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Lucas

\- pues a nuestra manera, como siempre, en grupo y con unos cuantos truquitos…- dijo Jessica

Cuando llegaron a casa, tuvieron que hacer todas las tareas antes de las cinco, y ya eran las cuatro y madia, y cuando llegó el señor Tripp dijo:

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible?-dijo muy asombrado- ¡Toby nunca termina las tareas a tiempo, pero hoy ha hecho un récord inimaginable! ¿Nick, Donde está Toby? Quiero darle la enhorabuena por el trabajo que ha hecho ¡está todo reluciente!

\- si papá. Cuando venga ya le avisaré. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir- dijo con un poco de cansancio por haber hecho el trabajo tan rápido.

\- em, si pero…- dijo el padre

\- lo siento papá pero tenemos prisa- dijo Nick interrumpiéndole

-¡adiós señor Tripp!- dijeron Jessica y Lucas a coro mientras se iban corriendo

-¡vale! ¡Pero no regreséis muy tarde!- gritó el señor Tripp

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Jessica ya a lo lejos

\- estos chicos de hoy en día y sus cosas…- dijo el señor Tripp para el solo…

Cuando llegaron al parque natural, en el pequeño lago que había, cuando miraron al lago…

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!- dijo Lucas exaltado

-¡dios mío!- gritó Jessica asustada- ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?

-menudo desastre…- dijo Nick mientras se miraban el lago estupefactos, toda la fauna del agua se estaba muriendo, y el agua se volvía oscura

\- espero que Toby esté bien…- dijo Jessica muy preocupada

\- eso esperamos Jessica, eso esperamos…- dijo Lucas

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Magor…

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- dijo Magor con una risa malvada- ¡al fin me he librado del molesto señor del mar! Ahora voy a poder conquistar de una vez el pueblo del mar ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Magnion, ven aquí! tengo una cosa para ti…-

Magor le entregó el orbe del agua envenenado para que fuera a conquistar el pueblo del mar con su ejército de lava.

Y en el templo de la luz, los señores de la naturaleza estaban pensando dónde encontrar el guardián del mar, y Jessica seguía preocupada y le pidió al viejo sabio si podía ir a ver a Toby ella sola, y por supuesto, él accedió. Cuando llegó a la sala dónde estaba Toby, se quedó mirándole con cara triste, de culpabilidad.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía Toby, todo esto es culpa mía, tú estás aquí por mi culpa… yo no quería que esto pasara- le dijo Jessica, aunque supiera que él no la pudiera oír- yo, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para salvarte, no quiero perderte, y la verdad, es que…que… te quiero mucho…- dijo con un poquito de vergüenza- me gustaría mucho que cuando te recuperases me perdonaras por lo que te hice, y… que me dijeras decir lo.. Lo que tú... Sientes por mí… pero no importa si quieres que seamos solo amigos…-

Entonces volvió con los otros y se marcharon en busca de Tentaclion, pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho porque el viejo sabio les llevó directamente, Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unos cuantos gormitis del pueblo del mar, y cuando llegaron ante Tentaclion, le explicaron la situación en la que estaban, y por supuesto, Tentaclion abrió la caja donde estaba guardada la estrella de cristal y encontraron un papel en el fondo de ja caja que estaba en un idioma antiguo y por suerte Tentaclion lo pudo traducir y decía:

"veneno mortal

Estrella de cristal

Sálvanos de un destino fatal

Y las fuerzas del mal

Nuestra pesadilla vivirán"

Con estas respuestas se marcharon a tierra firme en busca del orbe de Toby, pero se encontraron con una cosa peor: a Magnion, Obscurio y Cervarion junto un ejército de lava.

\- Ahí madre…- dijo Lucas un poco asustado

\- Tranquilo Lucas, no nos va a pasar nada… nosotros somos más listos- dijo Nick tranquilizandole

-¿Bueno, y a que esperamos a recuperar el orbe?- dijo Jessica

Los tres se lanzaron a la lucha, y de repente aparece Fénison, el guardián del aire.

\- Señor del aire, vengo a ayudaros- dijo Fénison- sé la causa de este problema, no os tenéis que preocupar por nada-

\- Gracias Fénison- dijo Jessica mientras lanzaba un soldado de lava por los aires

Lucharon durante un buen tiempo, algunas veces fallaron pero acabaron venciendo, tenían el orbe del agua en sus manos, así que con la estrella de cristal en las manos junto al orbe recitaron:

-¡Veneno mortal, estrella de cristal, sálvanos de un destino mortal, y las fuerzas del mal, nuestra pesadilla vivirán!- dijeron los tres a la misma vez

El oscuro orbe del agua se estaba desintoxicando y todos los gormitis del mar volvían a la normalidad, i se suponía que Toby también, así que se fueron todos rápidamente hacia el templo de la luz a verle. Cuando llegaron, Jessica se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Toby, no quería esperar ni un segundo más, pero Lucas y Nick se quedaron a hablar con el viejo sabio sobre la recuperación del pueblo del mar. Cuando Jessica llegó a esa sala, Toby aún estaba inconsciente, pero lo sacó rápidamente de allí, y le cogió en brazos en espera de alguna respuesta, y en unos instantes la transformación desapareció, dejaron de ser gormitis y volvieron a ser humanos, pero Jessica seguía igual de preocupada ya que Toby no se despertaba.

\- ¿Toby, estas ahí? Por favor, dime algo…- dijo Jessica

\- Je… Je… ¿Jessica? ¿Eres tú?- respondió Toby con una voz débil

\- Si Toby, soy yo ¿te encuentras bien?- respondió

\- S…sí, creo que si…- dijo Toby

\- Oh Toby… no me gustaría nada que te pasara algo malo…- dijo emocionada- yo… la verdad… es que…

-Ssshhhh…- dijo Toby interrumpiéndola- Jessica, te quiero decir algo…- dime Toby

\- Yo... la verdad… es que hace tiempo que te quería decir que… que… que… me… me gustas mucho… y quería…preguntarte.. si…. si…..- dijo Toby con la cara un poco roja de la vergüenza

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó Toby

Y Jessica respondió toda emocionada- ¡SI! ¡Era lo que te quería decir! Que feliz me haces….- dijo mientras le abrazaba y lloraba de emoción.


	3. Chapter 3

GORMITI viento de fuego

Empezaba un nuevo día, y era un día algo frío, todos iban con chaquetas por la calle, hacía muchísimo viento y había un cielo muy oscuro tanto Jessica como Toby, Lucas y Nick salían del colegio y se dirigían todos hacia casa de la familia Tripp, como siempre, y, además, todos sabían que Jessica y Toby salían juntos y que eran ya novios y por eso se alegraban mucho, además, a la hora del patio, Toby le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jessica por lo cual ella se puso muy roja como un tomate, aunque le gustaba que lo hiciera…

Cuando llegaron a "la casa de reunión" se fueron todos al patio de atrás, y se pusieron a pensar, que pasaría ahora que habían recuperado el orbe de Toby, cómo atacaría esta vez Magor.

\- ¿chicos, que creéis que va a pasar ahora?- preguntó Jessica

\- no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar o de lo que va a hacer Magor, Jessica- Dijo Nick contestando

\- se supone que las cosas deberían ir mejor ya que conseguimos el orbe del agua ¿no?- dijo Lucas

Entonces Jessica empezó a sentirse rara, como un poco acalorada.

\- una pregunta chicos ¿está subiendo la temperatura o soy yo?- dijo Jessica un poco confusa

Nick dijo- yo no he notado nada.

\- yo tampoco - dijo Toby

\- ni yo- dijo Lucas

\- serán cosas mías… - dijo Jessica mientras se la miraban extrañados

Entonces entraron en la casa y se pusieron a ver la televisión, y de repente salen noticias urgentes de última hora, estaban aumentando las temperaturas en todo el planeta debido al aire caliente que se estaba produciendo por causas desconocidas.

\- ¿estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Jessica

\- creo que si- dijo Nick

Todos fueron en busca de su elemento, para transformarse en señores de la naturaleza y cuando llegaron al templo de la luz el viejo sabio les dijo:

\- Señores, Magor ha lanzado un hechizo sobre el orbe del aire que está causando un sofoco en el pueblo del aire, hay vientos tan calientes que no pueden volar-mientras mostraba la imagen del orbe del aire con una llama de fuego negra en su interior.

\- ¡eso es terrible!- exclamó Jessica- tenemos que salvarles.

\- para eso debéis recuperar el orbe del aire y encontrar la pluma de hielo de plata, que esta oculta en el pueblo del aire.

El viejo sabio les tele transportó al pueblo flotante del aire. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Fénison y los habitantes del aire, la mayoría armados, preparándose para un ataque de los gormitis del volcán. Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos.

\- yo y Toby iremos en busca de la pluma de hielo plata y vosotros os podéis quedar aquí a ayudar a mi pueblo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jessica

\- Vale- dijo Nick

\- Por mi genial- dijo Toby

\- A mí me parece bien- dijo Lucas

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego- dijo Jessica mientras cogía a Toby en brazos volando.

Jessica y Toby se fueron hacia un templo muy antiguo del pueblo del aire que, por cómo se veía ese sitio estaba abandonado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, lo que no sabían es que estaba lleno de trampas y laberintos. Cuando llegaron, entraron por una puerta enorme y antigua que después pasaron por un enorme pasadizo hasta encontrar tres puertas, la primera de color azul, la segunda puerta de color violeta y la última puerta de color rojo.

-¿probamos con la puerta azul?- propuso Toby

-vale, probémosla- dijo Jessica

Pero cuando la abrieron saltó una de esas trampas y les cayó una red enorme encima, quedaron atrapados un tiempo hasta que Toby pudo cortar la red con sus pinzas y ayudó a Jessica a levantarse. Esta vez se lo pensaron mejor

\- vale, ahora sabemos que hay trampas… ¿cual podemos escoger?- dijo Toby

-mmm…-dijo Jessica- probemos con la puerta violeta, odio el color rojo…

Nada más abrirla salió una llama enorme, a Toby no lo alcanzó por poco pero a Jessica la derribó al suelo.

\- ¿Jessica, estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Toby rápidamente

\- sí, sí, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, no te preocupes Toby…- respondió Jessica

\- vale… déjame ayudarte- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

\- ¡ah!- exclamó Jessica mareándose- ¡la cabeza me da vueltas!

\- siéntate ahí- dijo Toby mientras la dejaba sentada en un rincón para que no le pasara nada- aquí estarás mejor

\- gracias mía amor- dijo Jessica con una voz débil

\- no hay de que cariño- respondió

Cuando Toby se disponía a abrir la puerta, oyó un fuerte ruido de detrás de la puerta, y donde de repente aparecieron unos de los lacayos de Magor con la pluma de hielo de plata en las zarpas. Toby le cogió enfurecido con los tentáculos y le estrujó hasta que se le cayó la pluma, la cogió y se la dio a Jessica, y le lanzó tan fuerte que le hizo aterrizar en el mismo volcán. Cuando se dio a vuelta, Jessica estaba respirando muy rápidamente, tenía tanto calor que no podía respirar y estaba muy caliente.

\- ¡Jessica!- gritó

\- Toby, me encuentro fatal… tengo mucho calor… ¡ayúdame!- dijo Jessica

\- te voy a sacar de aquí Jess, te prometo que te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo- le dijo Toby a Jessica para consolarla mientras ella se dormía por el dolor que sufría

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó a la guarida de Fénison para que la protegiera a ella y el antídoto, le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó en busca del orbe.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas, Jessica y Nick buscaron y buscaron por donde entrar en las raíces del árbol pero no encontraban nada, hasta que Jessica se puso a volar y vio un agujero en la cima del árbol, Jessica entró en un momento, Lucas también pero Nick tubo algún problemita porque al ser de piedra pesaba mucho y se rompían las ramas.

\- ¡Illo tío! ¿Subes o qué?- dijo Lucas

\- ¡No es culpa mía ser el señor de la tierra!- replicó Nick

Entonces Jessica dijo- oye Lucas, ayúdale que va a destrozar todo el árbol...-

\- ja, ja, ja, ja... que graciosa...- dijo Nick

\- ¡jejejeje! pues algo de razón sí que tiene- dijo Lucas riéndose

\- ya, ya, ya...- dijo Nick mientras Lucas le subía

Ese lugar era como un laberinto, oscuro y lleno de pasadizos sin salida, hasta que cuando estaban a punto de llegar encontraron a Obscurio que también estaba buscando la estrella de cristal y que nunca les dejaría coger el mapa, entonces, como siempre, tuvieron que luchar, Lucas le inmovilizó con sus raíces, Jessica le lanzó un vórtice energético, y Nick le hizo volar hasta el volcán con un martillazo.

Siguieron andando hasta que al fin encontraron el mapa dentro de una raíz de color violeta, entonces salieron rápidamente y se pusieron a buscar el punto de partida, empezaron a seguir la ruta que marcaba el mapa hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el final, donde se suponía que esta va la estrella de cristal, pero allí solo había un enorme prado, no había árboles, solamente hierva, hasta que Jessica dijo:

\- ¿qué es eso de allí?- dijo señalando un pequeño hueco que había en la tierra

\- no lo sé, vamos a ver- dijo Nick

Llegaron en frente de ese hueco...

\- oye Nick, ponte a excavar aquí- dijo Jessica mientras se miraba el agujerito

Una cosa que ellos no sabían es que Magnion les estaba observando des de detrás de los árboles, Nick se puso a excavar y encontró un pequeño cofre azul cerrado con una llave muy extraña

\- ¿cómo se abrirá esto?- preguntó Lucas

\- no tengo ni idea- dijo Jessica

Y entonces Nick dijo- ¿por qué no se lo preguntamos al viejo sabio?-

-¡buena idea!- exclamó Lucas

Entonces llamaron al viejo sabio y se marcharon al templo de la luz, lo cual dejo a Magnion muy enfadado porque no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que quería ver como abrían la caja, cosa que nunca va a conseguir.

En el templo de la luz no había silencio, Rasel no paraba de murmurar ¡esto va mal, muy mal! y Jessica no paraba de decir que era culpa suya, que si nunca le hubiera hecho esa broma sabiendo que le tiene fobia a las arañas nada de esto hubiera pasado y Toby aún estaría allí, hasta que el viejo sabio habló

\- Señores, por favor, prestadme atención-dijo sereno pero preocupado- esta caja solamente la puede abrir el guardián del mar, Tentaclion, así que debéis daros prisa antes de que empiece a afectarle el hechizo, pero antes debéis cumplir vuestras obligaciones como humanos.

\- ¡Es verdad!-exclamó Nick- ¡tenemos que hacer todo lo que papá le mando a hacer a Toby o si no se va a enfadar mucho!-

\- sí, pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Lucas

\- pues a nuestra manera, como siempre, en grupo y con unos cuantos truquitos…- dijo Jessica

Cuando llegaron a casa, tuvieron que hacer todas las tareas antes de las cinco, y ya eran las cuatro y madia, y cuando llegó el señor Tripp dijo:

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible?-dijo muy asombrado- ¡Toby nunca termina las tareas a tiempo, pero hoy ha hecho un récord inimaginable! ¿Nick, Donde está Toby? Quiero darle la enhorabuena por el trabajo que ha hecho ¡está todo reluciente!

\- si papá. Cuando venga ya le avisaré. Pero ahora nos tenemos que ir- dijo con un poco de cansancio por haber hecho el trabajo tan rápido.

\- Emmm, si pero…- dijo el padre

\- lo siento papá pero tenemos prisa- dijo Nick interrumpiéndole

-¡adiós señor Tripp!- dijeron Jessica y Lucas a coro mientras se iban corriendo

-¡vale! ¡Pero no regreséis muy tarde!- gritó el señor Tripp

\- ¡Sí! - dijo Jessica ya a lo lejos

\- estos chicos de hoy en día y sus cosas…- dijo el señor Tripp para el solo…

Cuando llegaron al parque natural, en el pequeño lago que había, cuando miraron al lago…

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!- dijo Lucas exaltado

-¡dios mío!- gritó Jessica asustada- ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?

-menudo desastre…- dijo Nick mientras se miraban el lago estupefactos, toda la fauna del agua se estaba muriendo, y el agua se volvía oscura

\- espero que Toby esté bien…- dijo Jessica muy preocupada

\- eso esperamos Jessica, eso esperamos…- dijo Lucas

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Magor…

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- dijo Magor con una risa malvada- ¡al fin me he librado del molesto señor del mar! Ahora voy a poder conquistar de una vez el pueblo del mar ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Magnion, ven aquí! tengo una cosa para ti…-

Magor le entregó el orbe del agua envenenado para que fuera a conquistar el pueblo del mar con su ejército de lava.

Y en el templo de la luz, los señores de la naturaleza estaban pensando dónde encontrar el guardián del mar, y Jessica seguía preocupada y le pidió al viejo sabio si podía ir a ver a Toby ella sola, y por supuesto, él accedió. Cuando llegó a la sala dónde estaba Toby, se quedó mirándole con cara triste, de culpabilidad.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía Toby, todo esto es culpa mía, tú estás aquí por mi culpa… yo no quería que esto pasara- le dijo Jessica, aunque supiera que él no la pudiera oír- yo, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para salvarte, no quiero perderte, y la verdad, es que…que… te quiero mucho…- dijo con un poquito de vergüenza- me gustaría mucho que cuando te recuperases me perdonaras por lo que te hice, y… que me dijeras decir lo.. Lo que tú... Sientes por mí… pero no importa si quieres que seamos solo amigos…-

Entonces volvió con los otros y se marcharon en busca de Tentaclion, pero no tuvieron que buscar mucho porque el viejo sabio les llevó directamente, Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unos cuantos gormitis del pueblo del mar, y cuando llegaron ante Tentaclion, le explicaron la situación en la que estaban, y por supuesto, Tentaclion abrió la caja donde estaba guardada la estrella de cristal y encontraron un papel en el fondo de ja caja que estaba en un idioma antiguo y por suerte Tentaclion lo pudo traducir y decía

"veneno mortal

Estrella de cristal

Sálvanos de un destino fatal

Y las fuerzas del mal

Nuestra pesadilla vivirán"

Con estas respuestas se marcharon a tierra firme en busca del orbe de Toby, pero se encontraron con una cosa peor: a Magnion, Obscurio y Cervarion junto un ejército de lava.

\- Ahí madre…- dijo Lucas un poco asustado

\- tranquilo Lucas, no nos va a pasar nada… nosotros somos más listos- dijo Nick

-¿bueno, y a que esperamos a recuperar el orbe?- dijo Jessica

Los tres se lanzaron a la lucha, y de repente aparece Fénison, el guardián del aire.

\- señor del aire, vengo a ayudaros- dijo Fénison- sé la causa de este problema, no os tenéis que preocupar por nada-

\- gracias Fénison- dijo Jessica mientras lanzaba un soldado de lava por los aires

Lucharon durante un buen tiempo, algunas veces fallaron pero acabaron venciendo, tenían el orbe del agua en sus manos, así que con la estrella de cristal en las manos junto al orbe recitaron:

-¡veneno mortal, estrella de cristal, sálvanos de un destino mortal, y las fuerzas del mal, nuestra pesadilla vivirán!- dijeron los tres a la misma vez

El oscuro orbe del agua se estaba desintoxicando y todos los gormitis del mar volvían a la normalidad, i se suponía que Toby también, así que se fueron todos rápidamente hacia el templo de la luz a verle. Cuando llegaron, Jessica se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Toby, no quería esperar ni un segundo más, pero Lucas y Nick se quedaron a hablar con el viejo sabio sobre la recuperación del pueblo del mar. Cuando Jessica llegó a esa sala, Toby aún estaba inconsciente, pero lo sacó rápidamente de allí, y le cogió en brazos en espera de alguna respuesta, y en unos instantes la transformación desapareció, dejaron de ser gormitis i volvieron a ser humanos, pero Jessica seguía igual de preocupada ya que Toby no se despertaba.

\- ¿Toby, estas ahí? Por favor, dime algo…- dijo Jessica

\- Je… Je… ¿Jessica? ¿Eres tú?- respondió Toby con una voz débil

\- si Toby, soy yo ¿te encuentras bien?- respondió

\- s…sí, creo que si…- dijo Toby

\- oh Toby… no me gustaría nada que te pasara algo malo…- dijo emocionada- yo… la verdad… es que…

-ssshht…- dijo Toby interrumpiéndola- Jessica, te quiero decir algo…

\- dime Toby

\- yo... la verdad… es que hace tiempo que te quería decir que… que… que… me… me gustas mucho… y quería…preguntarte. Si…. si…..- dijo Toby con la cara un poco roja de la vergüenza

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó Toby

Y Jessica respondió toda emocionada- ¡SI! ¡Era lo que te quería decir! Que feliz me haces….- dijo mientras le abrazaba y lloraba de emoción

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
